Auroras Life Book 1
by Lunamon97
Summary: Aurora Powers is a care free little girl with a tragic past. Find out how it all started out, why she has two digimon instead of one, and the most powerfull enimy that may be the end of her.
1. Pilot

~This is my first story. So please injoy ^-^

My life wasn't always like this. Having to run away from my own mom and kid napped by these freaks of data that call themselves 'The Organization' (lame I know). Let me tell you how my life when it was what you guys call "normal".

* * *

><p>Believe it or not I was six in my first grade class ,and little did I know that my life wasn't gonna be the same that next week. Now I know what you're thinking write now. 'This is gonna be a story about how no one likes me ,then I meet a digimon that teaches me how to love' ,but in this case it's kinda the opposite. I wasn't popular, but the only person that really didn't like me was my twin brother Marcus.<p>

His short, bed-head like, hair was a black as the sky in clear starry night. He would always wear a bright red shirt with black pant, jacket, and even shoes. He was so tan for his age kids asked if he came from Mexico.

My hair was a light black to where it almost looked grey. It was always brushed clean (mainly cause of my mom), and I would always wear a light blue shirt with grayish pants and shoes. For me I was as pale as they came

As you can see me and my brother were nothing alike. A matter of fact the only thing we were alike in was our eyes. We both had our dads light colored eyes.

Me and him knew about digimon our entire life because our dad was a tamer. He told all kind of adventures of him and his partner so when Markus and I finally got our digimon we were so excited.

Mine was DemiRikamon. It look just like Viximon but with a red tip at the end of her tail and three blood-red stripes on her back making it look like she was clawed by something. Marcus digimon was DemiDevimon.

I remember when I was little when it was late at night, I would get some water and I would hear my mom and dad arguing about the digimon. My mom was little over protective, while my dads' version of a bed time story was telling about the digimon that he fought the night before.

Anyway, one day Markus and I was battling our digimon against each other in the abandoned part of town, when we were coming home from school (we weren't allowed to go there and our mom hates us battling at all, but we were really good at it and it was both of our ideas cause all four of us wanted to get stronger and if we got in trouble we could just show them our digimon and they would have run for the hills). We usually used the bus, but we really wanted to battle. I beat him kinda easily because he always attacked head on while I had a strategy. I wasn't a sore winner, but I guess when I tried to encourage him he thought I was teasing him. He ran away and I stood there confused and sad. DemiDevimon looked at me with sadness in his eyes and he chased after Markus. I kept standing there with confusion for a few more moments then I decided he probably ran home ,so I headed that home with DemiRikamon in my arm pretending she was a stuff toy.

That was the last time I saw my brother Markus…

When I got home my mom hugged me like I was gone for hours when it actually was a couple of minutes.

My mom had tears in her eyes. She finally let me go. She looked at me for a second then around the room. She grabbed my shoulders with great tension. She sniffed "Aurora, listen to my carefully…"

I looked at her with confusion and fear unaware of what she was going to say next , and then it hit me with great shock that I blinked a couple of times. _Where's Markus?_

"Where is… your brother...?" The words came out so weak, slowly, and so full of scared I nearly cried just by looking in her eyes.

I was so scared and sorrowful I couldn't say anything.

My dad was standing behind her giving me a look that things were going to be okay. He closed his eyes and gave a great sigh, when he opened his eyes you can see the determination in his eyes I flinched back.

"I'm goin' to go find him." He said with much determination it made me relax a little.

Mom looked up at him and tried to blink away the tears, "Okay, be careful."

He grabbed his cape like, jacket that reminded me of Indiana Jones, and his red digivise (one from season 3). He slammed the door that it made me jump, but at the state my mom was everything made me jump.

My mom stood up looking at the floor, shaking.

"Aurora tell me..." her voice was shaky ,too.

I looked at her with confusion. By this time I was tearing up.

"What made you to late…"when she said that a tear fell down from her cheek.

I jumped back knowing that I was going to be in trouble.

She turned around still looking at the ground.

"You two were fighting weren't you…?"

"Uhhh…" I shiver ran down my spine and DemiRikamon was so scared she was hiding behind my leg.

She sighed, while still shaking. She was taking deep breaths now. She grabbed the edge of the kitchen counter. She looked over her shoulder "Aurora, please… Go to your room…"

I knew that this was really serious to her so I agreed then ran to my room as fast that I could that DemiRikamon could barely keep up.

I climbed in my bed and wiped my tears in my pillow.

DemiRikamon was behind me with a sorry full look in her eyes. I cried for a little while then lifted my head from my pillow. I looked at DemiRikamon with a smile to show her I'm okay. She looked at me with a big smile and jumped in my lap for a hug. I squeezed tightly to her when a stream of tears ran down my face. She looked up at me feeling sad for me (I always hated when people felt sorry for me). I noticed that I was crying again so I quickly took my sleeve and wiped my eyes dry and gave out a light laugh.

I plopped my head down on my pillow and stared at the ceiling. It had a cloud design that made me feel like I was flying.

My mind was drifting away from reality to where I was thinking about the digital world. I thought of wild digimon being friendly, fighting mean digimon, and DemiRikamon becoming stronger.

I finally fell to sleep. That night I had a dream, well more like a nightmare.

I was alone in a dark, evil place. It looked like a castle. I looked around while walking, when I saw someones back. It looked familiar, and then it hit me.

"Markus!" I screamed in excitement seeing that my brother was okay, but when I grabbed his shoulder he turned around and it was pure evil. Wings sprouted out from his back and his deep tan became a pale grey, and his black hair became a straight grey.

I screamed in terror and stepped back. Two black blobs came from the ground and formed into two powerful looking digimon. One was tall, and pale with a black cape. His hair was straight blonde and he wore a blood red, bat-like mask. The other one was short and an almost black grey. She had a triangle pattern on her fore head; it had a blue, right side up, triangle with 3, little black triangles by each side of it. Her hair also kinda looked like her ears; it came from where her ears were supposed to be, with black tips at the end. She may have been small, but I felt so much power from her I was in even more scared then before.

I heard a scream from beside me and all of a sudden I saw my dad, scared and frozen in fear. Markus raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers.

The tall digimon had an evil smirk and had his hand wide open at my dad. Tears swelled up in my eyes from the prediction of what was going to happen next.

The tall digimon had an evil look in his eyes. "Grisly Wing!"

I shut my eyes and held my hands together at my chest. I started run, but a dark powerful energy grabbed upon my foot that made me fall. I screamed in terror looked at my dad and saw that he was just the same.

I screamed with much fear and anger "NO!"

I saw my dad vanish from the Grisly Wing attack and I screamed and cry like I have never done in my entire life. The thing that use to be my brother walked toward me and grabbed my chin to where I was looking in his evil grey eyes.

He made a smirk that said that he will do whatever he wants to get what he wants. "Your next…" His voice sounded like Markus and another voice that was rough and deep.

I flinched in surprisement. He raised his hand to where he was going to hit me. I was frozen in fear unable to move. He gave a smile showing off his teeth and began moving his fist towards my face. When it was suppose to make contact to my face I finally woke from the nightmare.

I was crying, shaking, and sweating all at ounce. I folded my knees to where they were against my chest, and put my face into my knees and cried.

I felt something on my back. It made me jump and I looked over my shoulder to see DemiRikamon.

"Don't cry…" her voice was so soft and sorry full I felt even worse for her then she felt sorry for me.

I made a small smile and wiped my tears on my night shirt sleeve. I grabbed DemiRikamon and put here in my lap. She gave me a smile and that made me smile. I closed my eyes and started to relax a little. A moment later; I was still awake (I felt like that I would never sleep again), when I heard my door creak open. DemiRikamon and I both woke up to see my dad coming from the door. I made a big smile and hugged his neck when he made his way to my bed. I kept hugging his neck for a moment then finally let go. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes, so I whipped them away with my night shirt again.

He gave me smile and a gentle laugh. He sat down beside me on my bed and put his arm around me.

"Are you okay?" he gave me yet another famous smile of his before continuing ", I heard a lot of screaming in here."

I looked down at my lap, unable to look him in the eye knowing that I didn't want to tell him.

His expression changed to curiosity.

"It was just a dream…" I mumbled.

His expression again changed to concern.

When I noticed what he might be feeling right now ,I shook my head ,faced towards him, cocked my head to the side , and gave him a replica of his famous smile "I'm okay now ,though!"

"Ha, that's my girl." He reached with his other hand that wasn't around me and stated to tickle me.

I laughed so loud I was pretty sure that I woke up mom. When he finally stopped we both laughed and looked up at the ceiling together.

"Daddy…"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about one of your adventures?"

He gave me a laugh. "Sure"

My eyes brightened up with joy. "Yeah!"

I hurried and got under my blanket with DemiRikamon, beside me. He tucked us both in, and told us the story of the time he fought a Piedmon (my personal favorite). When he was done I was still half way awake. When he was at the door to leave, my eyes opened half way.

"Daddy…"

"Hmm…" He looked back at me with curiosity.

"Where's Markus?"

He was shocked. He looked down at the floor and started to tense up. "At grandmas' house for a little while."

He ran out the door before I can ask another question

My face lit up with curiosity. _Where is he ,realy…_


	2. Goodbye Rikamon

A couple of days have gone by and I still haven't seen Markus. My parents act like he never existed, and I **hated** that. My dad took extra shifts at his work for some reason ,but I couldn't figure out why.

I was at school and my friends kept asking me where Markus was at. I didn't know what to say so I just looked down to the floor and ignored them. During third hour at school one day ,the principle came in and said that someone wanted to see me. I was kinda scared because I brought DemiRikamon in my digivise that day.

When the principle led me to her office there was a tall (well to me) man with straight black hair, and some kind of uniform that was entirely black, which made him look even paler. I hid my digivise in my back pocket so he wouldn't see.

"Thank you. I can take it from here." His voice was sort of high pitched.

"Of course." Before the principle left she gave me a look that said all the words that I'm not even allowed to say. She locked the door behind her, which made me even more scared.

"Aurora…" He got down on one knee to where we were looking each other in the eyes. It was kinda scary. He continued with a smile. "You like digimon right?"

I jumped back in shock. _He knows about digimon! What else does this guy know! _I looked back over my shoulder to look at my digivise.

He put his hand to the floor and leaned on it to see what I was looking at.

"Is that your digivise?" he said with a smile.

I jumped, and just kept my eyes away from his green, hazel eyes. Unknowing what to do I nodded my head to say no.

His face made a frown of frustration. "Look kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He snapped.

I was shocked at his sudden change in emotions. I became angry with his attitude and cocked my head to my side and also had a face of anger and frustration. "Hmph!"

He got up from the floor and starred down at me with an evil smile showing all his teeth. "All right kid, suit yourself."

I opened my eyes and turned around to see what the strange man was planning. He snapped his fingers and three men came out wearing a weird, strange outfit that covered there face. The only thing about their outfit that wasn't black was an upside down triangle where they're faces are suppose to be, and a weird symbol that looked like a bird claw, kinda except it was upside down, and it was obvious that's what it wasn't supposed to be. Then I noticed the strange man had the strange symbol on his shirt.

The man grabbed something from his back pocket. It looked like a strange digivise. _WHAT THE HECK IS GOIN' ON! _By a simple press of a button his digivise became a sword. I jumped back not expecting that. With a single slice the men were sliced in half right before my eyes. My eyes widened with fear, but something was different. There was no screaming, no blood. All of a sudden a blue light started to glow around them. _IT'S DATA! There not even digimon! There not even REAL! _The light surrounding the men balled into one big ball of data above me. I could see a strange figure forming in the ball of data that now is shrinking. When you were able to tell the body structure of the mystery item, it fell from the ball of data. When the item fell from the ball of data it suddenly disappeared.

"Well you don't see that on Pokémon ,huh…?" Me punning to hide how scared I really was.

The figure was yellow with a snow white pelt that looked like it had deep blue tiger stripes. He had a strange blue and purple pattern on his stomach. It ,also, had a horn on his forehead and purple claws. _This is defiantly a digimon…But it doesn't act like a digimon. It's like he's controlled._

The Thing had an evil look in his eyes. It was breathing heavily

"It looks like you have to defend yourself now." The guy smirked with a winning look on his face.

That look that he made, it made me angry. I stood up with bravery gleaming from my eyes. The man was shocked then changed it back to his cocky self.

"You wanna battle," I pulled my digivise from my back pocket and twirled it in my hand before finally grabbing it with a firm grasp. I made a cocky smile "You got one… HELP ME OUT DEMIRIKAMON!" My digivise glowed with a light so bright it made the digimon and man squint their eyes. In an instant DemiRikamon was by my side, with excitement in her eyes.

"Time for our first real fight Demi!" I said with determination.

"Yeah!" DemiRikamon jumped with excitement.

"This is going to be easy. Gabumon, ATTACK!" With that command the wild, seeming crazy digimon ran toward DemiRikamon.

He attacked with a simple tackle, but with DemiRikamon speed she dodged it by jumping on top of him then leaping to the ground.

"Thunder Bubble" A green bubble that looked like it had a thunder storm inside of it came from DemiRikamon mouth and straight to Gabumon. It was a direct hit, but it didn't look like it made a scratch.

Gabumon opened his mouth widely "Blue Bla-aster" With that as a warning a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth made its way to DemiRikamon. It was an insanely critical hit by it hitting DemiRikamon in the stomach and rebound to the wall where a jacket hook was at. That pain made DemiRikamon scream for mercy.

"DEMI!" tears filled my eyes not even noticing that my digivise was glowing. "DEMIRIKAMON!" I squealed again and the light became brighter and bigger. I finally opened my eyes in shock of the light, but not by the one from my digivise. No, the one from DemiRikamon was much larger and brighter. I remembered what my dad told me about digi-evolution. With that in mind I grabbed my digivise and held it up to where the mystery man was backing up and the digimon was covering its eyes. DemiRikamon gave me a look of determination and nodded. I did the same with a cocky smile. I looked back at the man with a strait frown.

A blue beam of light came from my digivise and straight towards DemiRikamon glowing body.A deep blue ball surrounded DemiRikamon. "DemiRikamon digivolve to!"

Her body grew longer (taller), her tail became longer, and her arms and legs grew longer. When the transformation was finished, she looked like a renamon, but her flees, gloves, tips of her ears and tail, and the lightning bolt under her now chocolate eyes were blood-red with a lightning symbol at the end of her gloves.

"Rikamon!" she yelled with a great yell.

"RIKAMON, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU DIGIVOLVED TO CHAMPION! YOU LOOK SO COOL!" I jumped with joy, flaying my limbs around like a maniac.

At first the mystery guy was surprised, but then that look on his face changed from surprised back to the winning look he had at the beginning of the battle. When I noticed that look in his eyes I returned back into my concentrated self in battle.

"Rikamon GO!" having my hand out toward the Gabumon.

"With pleasure" She said it with determination while cracking her knuckles.

"Don't get your hopes up kid" he smirked.

"Huh?" I looked at him curiously.

"You see this Gabumon isn't like any other digimon…"

Still having a blank look, I shook my head and came up with an angry, fearsome look in my eyes "I DON'T CARE! I'm going to beat you one way or another and that's that"

"Hmph…" He turned his head to the side and flicked up his hair. "I like your determination kid, but this is one sided fight you're fighting," He looked back at me with cockiness "And there is no way I'm losing this"

"We'll see"

"Thunder Punch!" yelled Rikamon at Gabumon. Blue electricity surrounded her hand and she slammed it in the ground, the ground was shaking, in an instant a huge beams coming from the ground closing in on the digimon.

It looked like the fight was continuing while that guy and I were talking.

The attack did a little more than nothing. I flinched back then shook away the fear.

"What did I say kid,"

I looked back at him with anger "Grrrrr"

"This is a one sided fight…"

I ignored him and looked back at the fight.

"Lightning Rod!" a thunderbolt, if seems, like magic came from her hand. Instead of her aiming the attack at the digimon she aimed it for the door.

"AURORA!"

"Huh?"

"Listen to me carefully; I need for you to get out of here NOW!"

", But Rikamon..."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

I jumped back in shock.

"Look, this guy is right. This is a one sided fight. He's after you. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!"

I started to cry.

"I'll be okay. Now GO!"

I gulped, and nodded but still crying. I dashed to the door.

"Clair! Grab her!" ordered the man.

I leaped through the hole in the door only to run into my principle surrounded by the same men that the mystery guy sliced in half.

"Where do you think your goin'?"

Her and the men started to try to grab me, but I ducked and rolled away. I rolled in front of the principles desk and ran underneath it to get to the door. When I got out of the building I just kept running. I didn't look back, I didn't slow down.

I kept on running until I got to the middle of town and I saw my next door neighbor shopping. I ran up to her.

"Aurora? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" I tried to hold back the tears.

"Mrs. Rogers, can you take me home?" I could barely get the words out myself, and I could feel the tears running down my face.

With a sympathetic look on her face she calmly said "All right."

She grabbed my hand and we kept walking in silence until we finally got to my house. She knocked on the door, and I was still crying a little. My dad opened the door, and I couldn't help but latch on to his leg, and cry like I saw Rikamon dissapear in front of my eyes…

_How could I abandon my friend like that...? Why didn't I stay...? I could have done something..._

* * *

><p>Little that I knew that was only the beginning it…<p> 


	3. Goodbye Daddy:The Power of the Powers

It has been five days since the last time I saw Rikamon and one week since I saw my brother. I was now being home schooled by my mom. I couldn't decide if it was for my sake or hers. I wasn't allowed to leave the house, not that I wanted to. I've been moping around since the incident with Rikamon. On my work sheet I would just draw a poorly drawn picture of her. Whenever I would climb into my bed I always shed one or two tears.

My dad decided that he would bring me to the park to cheer me up, and he said he had something to tell me about our family. Maybe he's finally going to tell me where Markus was really at. We left at sunset because it was always my favorite time of day. The colors were always beautiful in the south of America.

We got in the car and I put my arm on the car door and just kept looking outside the window, letting my mind wonder around. A half-hour went by in total silence until my dad put the car in park.

"We're here" He said it with a happy voice to try to get me in a better mood. It didn't work.

He looked down at the steering wheel and sighed. He sighed with a heavy sigh (again), got out of the car, and opened the car door for me. I was leaning on the car door so when he opened the door I nearly fell out.

"He, he. Sorry…" He said with a somewhat joking expression.

All I did was moan, unbuckle my seat belt, jumped out of the car, and walked past my dad (more like ignoring him) then got on the swing-set and started gently swinging.

My dad got in the swing right beside me and started look at me with concern. At the state that I was in I really couldn't care any less.

"You know Rikamon wouldn't like that" he said with a firm voice.

I looked up at him with curiosity. "Huh?"

"When a friend or loved one is gone, you should smile." Having yet another famous smile "If Rikamon was still here she wouldn't want you to be sad, so smile."

I looked back down in my lap, not noticing that my dad got up from his swing.

"You mind if I push ya'?"

"I guess not…" those were the first words that I spoke in five days.

He made a gentle laugh, and then began to push me gently on the swing. He pushed for a moment and then stopped. I looked up at him with curiosity. He was looking up at the sky with a famous smile he wore proudly. I looked up at the same sky still with curiosity written on my face.

The sky was a deep red, with purple and pink fading into it, with sunny yellow clouds here and there that gave you warmth by just looking at it.

"I love the sunset, too…" I looked back up with the same look I've been having. "It shows balance in the universe, showing that one bright thing and one dark thing can come together making something beautiful."

I began making my first smile in five days. My dad looked back down at me, and when he saw my smile he brightened up his face with yet another famous smile.

"Aurora…"

My smile faded back to curiosity "Huh?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Uhhh… Sure… What?"

He looked up, back the sunset "Keep this sunset"

I flinched with shock.

"Keep the balance. Make sure that there is just enough good and the right amount of bad."

"But why?" I said with the same look I've been having "If good beats bad then isn't that good?"

He made a smile and closed his eyes, then lowered his head back to me. "You've been watching too much T.V." he joked. He opened his eyes to where we were looking straight into each others heart. The tension made me flinch, but looking in my dads eyes relaxed me over time. "You know those big adventures that you love to hear so much. I couldn't do that without Guilmon." I didn't really understand what he was talking about. "Guilmon, like all digimon, have evolved to where they were made to fight, and what is fighting?"

"…Bad…" I said with a sad face and tone.

"Exactly, you see with balance there can be a world of freedom and a rough housing" He joked, and that time it actually made me smile. Actually understanding the balance and the order of things was new to me so I was really interested in it.

"Daddy, can you push me"

"Ha, ha. Of Course"

A moment went by, and this is when things **really** go wrong.

"Higher, Daddy" I said in a fun loving voice.

"Okay, Okay" He said with a fun loving voice, too.

All of a sudden there was a beeping noise from his digivise. I turned around and he was running away without saying a word.

"Daddy?"

He left me alone, so I tried to follow him. By the time he stopped it was night time. Two other people with digimon were there.

"This was so important that you dragged me out here." My dad was furious.

"What matter old man, date with the Misses'" The guy that was jocking around had short, bleach blond hair with a tan that reminded me of Markus. He wore a plane white shirt and blue jeans.

"Helio, SHUT UP!" snapped the seemingly nice girl. She wore a long sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans. With black hair that seemed to be a bed head style, but also if that was the point of it. "Sorry Mr. Powers. This digimon is nothing like what we have seen before."

"Whatever, lets just finish this fast" He said with determination and frustration.

There was two passed out, weak digimon. One was a tall fox like digimon that looked like Rikamon, but was purple and white. The other was some kind of dog digimon with rabbit like ears with a horn on his head.

I stayed behind him about five feet away. He was fighting some kind of digimon. When I got a good look at it I jumped back in fear. _It's the same tall bat-like digimon from my dream! _Tears swelled in my eyes remembering the nightmare.

"Grisly Wing!" The digimon yelled. Direct hit on the now Ultimate, WarGrowlmon X. He fell to the ground with great force.

"DADDY!"I couldn't help, but yell.

"Aurora! NO!" He looked at me with surprised look.

The evil digimon made an evil smile. He held his hand toward me, and with his evil smile he yelled ounce again "Grisly Wing!"

I was frozen in fear, my pupils grew tiny. I closed my eyes waiting for the attack to hit, but instead I heard a scream of pain. I opened my eyes to see that my dad had taken the hit for me.

I fell to me knees, my body was shaking, to stop my head from hitting the concrete pavement I stuck my arms out. My world was falling apart.

I sniffed and cried, and in one yell I set out a yell that echoed through the entire town "DADDY!"

The girl and boy both put their hands over their hearts.

"Aurora…"said the girl with tears in her eyes.

The two passed out digimon opened there eyes to where they can see what was happening.

Before I knew anything a big flash of light came from nowhere. What was strange was that my eyes were still closed. All of a sudden I was in this white place. I don't know what to call it because it didn't have walls. No ceiling, no floor, no nothing. It was kinda like I was floating. I looked around in the nothingness.

"Where am I?"

There was a blue light coming from in front of me. When it finally faded away, I saw a figure that looked like my dad, but was blue, he had no face at all, and he was highlighted blue. I ignored the flaws, and strated to run to him (somehow I had friction to run)!

"Daddy, I can't believe your okay. I'm so glad to see you!"I was crying insanely. He didn't move an inch, and when I finally got to him to hug him I went right through him. I fell upon the nothingness and made a complete front flip unknowing how I landed.

"Daddy?" The tears that once were happiness turned into tears of fear when I saw him grabbing his digivise and extend it to a sword like the mystery guy did with his.

"What's going on!" Tears ran down my face with fear as he took steps closer to me and me frozen in fear.

He sliced is sword toward my head. I gathered my wits and ducked before he could do so. I didn't know what to do, so I started running in the nothingness. I kept my eyes on him over my shoulder. He was standing still not moving. When all I could see was a little blue light I closed my eyes for a moment and looked forward to where I was running, to only see another blue, faceless version of dad. I screamed in terror, and fell. The second blue dad did the same, taking out his digivise and extending the sword. This time I was too late. Before it made contact the copy suddenly stopped moving. It disappeared in an instant, and the white nothingness began to fade away.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I looked at my hands and I was starting to fade away. I was screaming as I watched myself fading away. I was stretching my neck when I saw that the only thing that wasn't faded away was my head, but it did no good. As soon as I felt my very last strand of hair gone my eyes opened wide.

I was back in the middle of town, but there was something in front of me. It looked like a digimon, but not a digimon. I knew what it was, but I never seen it before. It was a DigiGnome. It held out its hands and a bright red light of what looked like data was forming. It was growing bigger and bigger. I saw something forming in it. It reminded me of the Gabumon back at school, but the light disappeared from around the curled up item. After a moment it stayed curled up, then it jumped up with such happiness and so much joy it kinda reminded me of how I was before Markus disappearance.

It came up with such a happy, cute voice "CALUMON!"

It jumped up from the hand of the DigiGnome, and jumped in front of me on the tips of his toes.

"Hi, my names Calumon..." he paused for a while to look at me. His expresion changed from happy to concern. ", Why do you look like you've been crying?"

I ignored the question and kept a curios face on the, what I supposed, was a digimon.

"I don't know why, but…" I shook away the curiosity and replaced it with happiness and smiled. ", I feel a lot better now!"

Calumon jumped with happiness in my lap and we both laughed as we hugged. I felt a warm sensation all over my body. It felt so warm and good, it was amazing. I didn't even notice the girl from the battle walk up beside me. She put her hand on my shoulder and I turned to see what it was.

She had a sympathetic smile "Come with us kid…"

I felt a hand on my other shoulder. It was the boy from the battle, this time. He was holding a white item that looked like a white stick with a camera lens with a big button on the side. With no warning he pushed the button, and a flash of light came from it and all of a sudden a fainted into the girls lap beside me. I couldn't hear much of anything. It was like I was unconscious, but I was able to hear every other word they said.

It was kinda fuzzy, but I remember hearing "I'm here… to reclaim… digimon… Calumon…" In a very familiar voice. _THE MYSTERY GUY FROM SCHOOL! _A shiver ran down my spine the only thing I was able to do or say was "No…"

In another suddem flash of light, I was back at the nothingness. I looked around and I saw Calumon.

"Calumon!" I was happy that this time I wasn't alone.

He flew to me on his wings/ears and I grabbed him in my arms and squeezed him tightly. I saw the blue light again and another dad copy came from it. I starred at it with fear. I fell to my knees then the palms of my hands.

"No! NO! I don't want to do this again! Get me out of here!" I was crying with fear. Calumon looked at me with concern.

The copy dad did the same as the last two. He got out his digivise and extended it to a sword. I stayed on my knees crying and I could hear Calumon being scared, too. I looked over and Calumon was standing frozen in fear staring at the copy of dad that was now in front of him. I shook away the fear.

_I gotta be strong. I gotta keep my promise to dad. I gotta save Calumon. __**I gotta be strong! **_With that in mind I stood up on my feet, tears running down my cheek I quickly whipped of with my arm. I saw him lifting his sword up so I grabbed Calumon and ran. I stood back up with determination.

"CALUMON GO!"

"Calu blast!" I red glow was coming from Calumons red triangle. Then the copy dad color started to fade to the actual colors of my dad, and an expression was starting to grow on his faceless face now having eyes and a mouth.

"Aurora," his voice echoed through the nothingness. Some how his mouth wasn't moving, though.

I jumped back in fear. "CALUMON STOP!" The glow from Calumons triangle stopped.

"Aurora, why?" He said with a sorry voice ", why do you want to hurt me?"

The tears were coming back "I don't want to hurt you. You-…"

The nothingness started to fade away again.

The now seeming real dad kept saying "Why… Why… Why…"

I closed my eyes and shook my head in disbelief. "NO!" and started to run towards him.

"Aurora, NO" yelled Calumon.

I ran to hug the copy and this time it disappeared after I tried to hug it, and once again I fell to my knees, and covered my face with my hands. I felt Calumon jump on my back when we both were disappearing.

_Why me…_


	4. Welcome to Dats

I woke up in a strange hospital like place. I was in this gurney kinda thing and there was things stuck in my arm. It was all white, and my clothes were changed into something that looked like a robe. I heard the door creek open and I saw the girl and boy from the battle.

"Are you feelin' okay, kid?" asked the girl with a sad look.

"What all do you remember?" asked the hasty and stubborn boy. The girl shouldered him in the ribs.

"Helio!" She murmured to the boy.

"Oww…"

The girl got on one knee so that we were looking into each others eyes.

"Hi my name is Luna." She said with a smile.

"Where was I?"

All of a sudden I heard a light tapping at the door. Helio went to open the door just to find Calumon to fly in.

"CALUMON!" I yelled with happiness. When he made his way to my bed he fell in my lap, and we laughed, as if we were happy to be alive, as we hugged.

Luna and Helio both jumped back in shock, but I didn't really notice.

Luna looked at me concerned.

"Aurora…" she said with a questionable tone.

I looked up at her with curiosity.

"What all do you remember…" by this time she looked like she had sweet running down her face.

"Uhhhh…." I looked down at my lap where Calumon was, then looked up back at her. "I remember my brother, my mom, and…" Both of them were slowly coming in closer. I had to close my eyes to think about my dad. "I think my dad got shot…" I said with a sad tone and face.

They both jumped back.

"WAIT, WHAT!" said the now sweaty, jumpy Helio.

"Well… I remember a flash of light." I closed my eyes again to try to get the image. ", and screams so I'm just guessing…"

"Look AurO-"Luna covered Helio mouth with her hand then dragged him to the ground. As soon as she did that she put her hand behind her head and laughed.

"Yep, that's exactly how it happened. He, he…" She said hastily.

I gave her a stupid look. _Weirdo._ Helio finally got off of the ground, and stood up holding something.

"Where did you get that from?" Luna asked.

"Under the gurney where you most happily, PLACED ME!" His expression changed from happy to mad so fast I laughed. The two people looked back at me, and relaxed when they saw me laughing.

Luna removed the tubes that were connected to my arm.

She made a gentle laugh, and grabbed my hand so that I could jump off the gurney. Calumon flew in behind me and jumped on my shoulders. I couldn't help, but laugh when he did that. It was so cute that even Luna and Helio laughed. Helio and Luna left for a moment so that I can put on my clothes. When I started to take off the robe I looked over my shoulder.

"CALUMON, GET OUT OF HERE!" my expression was kinda mean.

Calumon jumped back in shock. I kept my mean look for a moment longer then I shook it away then laughed at what seemed to be a hilarious moment. Calumon did the same. After I guided Calumon to the door so that I can change I grabbed my clothes, and looked as if they came from another universe. _I know these are my clothes, but I feel like wearing something…darker for some reason. Maybe I'm the weirdo here. _I joked to myself.

After a moment they came back in. When Calumon saw my clothes he flew right back to my shoulders. He laid his head on my shoulder having one arm under his head and the other around my neck so he could hang on while his body dangles off my back.

"Please follow me." Luna said with a happy smile.

"Well, seeing that I'm in a place I don't know, do I really have a choice?" I joked. I always joked around when I was scared or confused about something.

She held my hand as we walked through the door and down the hallway, while Helio was less than three feet behind me. It kinda made me feel uneasy. We walked for a moment until we got to a door. I stared up at the huge (to my standards) door. We took a step closer and the doors opened automatically. We entered a huge room with computers and tons of digimon. My face was lit up by the sight of the digimon.

"So this is Mr. Powers's kid huh?" I looked over to see a blond thirteen year-old (now that I think about it, Luna and Helio looked thirteen, too)

"Yep." Said Helio stepping up to where he was beside me.

I looked to my left of me and saw a tall desk like stand that had stairs to get you to the top. There was a tall guy at the top of the desk. He had black hair that in the light reflected off a dark blue color, a red jacket with black lacing, black pants, black shirt, and scratch across his left eye. He was very muscular. It was easy to tell that he was from Japan and in his mid 40s. When I saw him starring at me I looked at Calumon then at the floor.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Chloe." They blond haired girl said with a smile. She was being nice, but you could tell she was a mean inside.

"Please Chloe. Why don't we all give her some space." Said the tall guy from the tall desk.

Chloe stood up straight with her hands tightly to her side. With a firm voice she said "Sir!"

Luna and Helio instantly backed away.

"I bet you have many question?" he said with a smile, while he was walking down the stairs with his eyes locked on me and Calumon. "I'm Daichi Yamamoto, but please call me Davis, and this is DATS!" he said the last part with his hands in the air like he was trying to make me laugh or something.

I looked around the huge sci-fi room. I felt like I was in an Area 51 scary movie.

"You see here we fight digimon to make our city safe."

I heard the automatic door open from behind me to see the fox and dog like digimon from before. At this time though I didn't remember them at all.

"Renamon!"

"Ha, ha. Terriermon you look great!"

Luna ran up to Renamon, while Terriermon ran up to Helio so that he can put him on his shoulders.

I grew a smile seeing the extremely happy tamers and there digimon. Then my head started hurt when I saw Renamon. I fell to my knees from the pain. Both my hands were on my head, and by then I was ready to yank out every strand of hair I had. I heard everyone gasped and Calumon scream. I felt a hand on my back.

"Come on Aura, I know it hurts right now but just let it go!" yelled Luna in my ear.

I felt another hand on my back.

"Yeah, just go with the flow!" yelled Helio in my other ear.

I did what I was told and tried to let the pain go by. I tried to relax myself, but it was as if my skin was crawling just so that I wouldn't relax. I thought I was gonna lose it until I heard a melody. It was so beautiful, my skin relaxed and my headache faded away. I looked beside me and all of the digimon had their eyes closed moving their body with every gentle note of the song. Calumon was singing along with the music. I looked up to see Davis playing a flute. His eyes were closed as he played it.

I stood up keeping my eyes on him. He played the flute for a moment or two more then finally stopped. It felt like hours. I wished it was that long.

Calumon opened his eyes, and jumped in my arms so I would grab.

"Pretty song." I said with a curious tone.

He looked down at me with a smile that reminded me of dad, but somehow my head didn't hurt from that. He made a small laugh "I thought you would say that."

"Commander, how did you know that would work?" asked Luna still leaning over me to make sure I was okay.

"Now come on, Luna." He said with a cocky smile. He moved his thumb to where it was right below his chin, as if he was giving a thumbs up to her. "Ya' know that I never give out my secrets."

Luna and everyone made a small laugh._ Must be a grown-up thing._

I broke the laughter with a question "Umm… excuse me…" Davis looked back down at me.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Ah, yes" He said with his hand scratching his head looking at the roof. "I always hate doing this" He mumbled to himself.

Chloe sighed heavily. She was sitting in a spinning chair. She had the chair positioned to where her feet were on the computers and she leaned far enough to look at me. "Look kid, do you like digimon?"

I nodded my head in agreement.

"You like digimon fights?"

I looked at her with a blank expression.

"Chloe!" yelled commander

I kinda blanked out a bit with all the confusion I had in my head. Two kids ran up in front me. They looked about ten. One was completely blue. Dark blue hair in a ponytail, bright blue tank top, blue jean skirt, and light blue flip-flops. The other was red. Solid red hair, bright red short sleeve shirt, red shorts that was bright enough to be pink but not quit, and deep red converses. They bent their knees and put their hands on them.

"Hi, I'm Laura!" nearly shouted the red girl with a seemingly over happy expression on her face.

", and I'm Jessa." Said the blue girl.

I had a fake smile on my face wishing that they'll back up.

Luna put her hands on her waist "Hey you two heard the commander. Give her some space."

"Aw… Why do you have to be a party pooper" whined Jessa.

"We were just introducing ourselves" said the other.

The door opened up again, and four digimon ran into the room.

"PATAMON!" screamed Jessa right in my ear.

"SALAMON!" Laura screaming in the other.

They ran past me nearly knocking me down. I looked at the two hugging their digimon that I could almost see them turning a different color.

The other two digimon ran past me and straight to the commander and Chloe.

"Looking as fashionable as always, Floramon." Smiled Chloe with a preppy voice it made my skin crawl.

"How you feelin' DemiMeramon?" smiled Davis.

The digimon floated to where the commanders head was at. "Feelin' great, Boss!" said the little fireball in a rough voice.

"Where were they?" me asking the commander.

"The E.R." butted in Laura. I didn't mind though. I wanted answers.

"What happened?"

"This big bully came up and beat them up!" yelled Jessa. I was so confused on who was going to talk next that I didn't know who to look at.

"There a little over exaggerating…" said Luna calmly.

"You didn't see this guy!" shouted Laura!

"He was tall" said Jessa.

"Like fifty feet!" said Laura stretching her arm to describe the man.

", and mean looking"

"Grrrr…" growled Laura making a face to describe how mean he was.

", and **really** thin."

"Hmph." Laura said quickly with her hands in the air like an arrow and feet right next to each other.

I couldn't help but laugh. When they looked at me laughing they, too laughed. The commander stopped arguing with Chloe, and put his hand on my shoulder. He got down on one knee and I looked straight into his eyes.

"You see digimon like Terriermon, Renamon, Patamon, Salamon, Floramon, DemiMeramon, and even Calumon were all made to-"

"-fight other digimon that threaten them or their friends." Me cutting him off.

Everyone starred at me strangely. I looked at all of them and stared at Calumon who was still in my arms.

"How did you know that he was going to finish that?" asked Helio with a confused look on his face.

"I don't know" I mumbled still looking at Calumon.

The commander laughed. "HA, ha. It looks like you just made my job a lot easier" he joked.

"You see we fight digimon who threaten the peace in the world." Said Luna.

"Or, in this case, the upper part of Louisiana and part of Texas." Helio butted in.

When Luna heard that comment he added she slapped him in the back of the head.' Oww…!"

"We do this in secret so that people don't freak out." Added Chloe.

", and we do it as a team." Added Jessa.

"Well, more like a family." Added Laura.

The commander made yet another gentle laugh. "So what do you say? Want to be an official Dats Member?" He pulled out a cop like badge with a digital version of what looked like a dinosaur from his back pocket.

I looked at the badge, everybody there, Calumon, and then I looked at the floor and I closed my eyes.

"I remember a voice…" I could hear them all gasping slightly. "The voice said 'Keep the balance. Make sure that there is just enough good and the right amount of bad.'" I paused for a moment "So well…" I opened up my eyes and let Calumon out of my arms. His ear wings grew small. "I can't do that without your help…" I lifted my head toward the commander with determination expression "Well duh, I'll join!" I shouted with a proud and loud voice.

"All right!" Shouted the commander.

Calumon ears poked out fast with happiness, and nearly tackled my face.

"Yay!" Shouted Jessa and Laura together high fiving each other.

Chloe and Floramon just clapped as if they were impressed, but not so much that they would ruin their lip gloss.

"Yeah!" Luna shouted waving a fist in the air.

"Smart thinkin' kid" said Helio starring down at me.

All at once the Digimon (but Floramon thinking that she's to good) shouted in one huge shout. "Awesomeness!"

_I think I'm gonna like it here…_


	5. Where am I?:Final chapter of Book1

So I've been with Dats for three months now. Everyone is really nice. I guess you can say that Helio and Commander Davis became like a dad figure. Jessa and Laura are like sisters to me. Luna is just like a big sister, and I've been there so long that Chloe is staring to grow on me. I haven't seen Markus, Rikamon, or the Mystery Guy since, well in three months. At this time though I didn't remember the Guy or Rikamon.

After I was done with home school I ran straight to Dats. I had Calumon in my arms pretending he was a stuffed toy. After a moment I slowed down my pace and began walking. I was completely alone. It was only me, Calumon, and a single white van. I kept walking for a moment longer and the van still hasn't turned in a different direction. I pressed the S.O.S. button that Dats gave me, in case I saw a digimon. I started to pick up my speed and so did the van. I got to the point to where I was running to Dats again, and the van followed. I ran into an allie knowing that the van was to big to fit in it. I saw a ladder that lead to the top of a building. I heard a car door slam so I rushed to the ladder and climbed to the top.

I got to the top, and looked over the edge of the building. I saw my old school principle and the Mystery Guy. At the sight of them my head stated to hurt again. I fell to my knees and had my hair in wads in my fist. I covered up my moaning by putting a wad of my shirt in my mouth so that they were not able to hear me.

I dropped Calumon out of my arms. Seeing me in pain obviously made him upset. I forced my eyes open when I saw Calumon singing a song. It was the same song that Calumon was singing at the first day of Dats. The pain faded away, and I started to relax.

"Thanks, Calumon…" I said while standing back up.

His ears sprouted up as he jumped in my arms. I covered his mouth with my hand when I heard a car pull up. It was the Dats car. Luna, Helio, and Commander Davis all got out of the car. _What's going on…?_

I couldn't hear what was going on, but when he got his digivise sword out I knew I had to do something.

"Hey, chowder heads!" I shouted cupping my mouth to where they could hear.

"Aurora, get out of here!" shouted Luna.

"It's not safe here, kid!" yelled Helio.

"Aurora, I'm ordering for you to get out of here!" demanded Commander Davis.

"Sorry Commander, but my job is to help digimon and that what I'm doing!" I looked back at the two goons that looked very angry. "You want me?" I turned to run. "Come and get me!"

I started to run. I knew just where I was running to. The abandon part of town. I jumped roof to roof (there was less than a foot jumping distance). Calumon was behind me flying. I looked over my shoulder and I saw the two Mystery people in their solid white van about a mile away. _Luna, Helio, and Commander Davis must have distracted them for a minute or so._ I didn't lose my speed for an instant.

A moment later I was at the abandoned part of town. Calumon landed on my back. I was ready to pass out. _I can't rest. I need a plan and fast!_

I found some stairs, so I grabbed Calumon and tried to run down the 5 story building. I was half way down the stairs when I saw a window and out of it I saw the white van parking. I ducked under the window with Calumon in my arms.

"You can come out now, girly…" said my old principle.

"We just want to talk now…" said the other.

I ignored them and kept a confident face so that Calumon wouldn't get scared. I heard them opening the car door. I looked out the window to see them letting out a wild and crazy digimon. I was at Dats long enough to figure out that it was a Sorcerymon. My heart raced as I ducked down.

"Sorcerymon, find that girl!" commanded the Mystery Guy.

All Sorcerymon did was grunt and did as he was told. I didn't want to look out the window, but I heard a pause then a loud "Crystal Cloud!" Then an explosion. It kept happening and I was tightening my grip around Calumon because every time that an explosion happened it was getting closer to our location. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do.

"Drowning Aquarius!" soon I was surrounded by water along with Calumon. I tried to hold my breath, but my lungs were screaming for air. I was lifted to in front of the two evilly, happy people.

I couldn't understand them talking with the water in my ears. The Mystery Guy snapped his fingers and the magical water that was surrounding me fell and I collapsed to my knees. I looked up and caught Calumon before he fell.

The two goons had an evil grin on their face. They boy picked me up with one hand by my shirt color. I had Calumon in my arms hoping he would just leave him alone. He made a grin that made me furious, so I kick him in the face for him to drop me. My legs were killing me, but I needed to think fast. I landed like a ninja in a Kong fu movie, and then I saw Sorcerymon shadow over me seeing that that he was missing a foot I guessed he would put his foot on top of me, so I was able to roll out of the way before he could do so. My principal grabbed for me but I was able to run away from her grip. I ran only a couple of feet knowing that if I ran farther they'll do the same as the last time.

I let Calumon out my grip so that he could fly.

"Calumon prepare for battle!" I shouted.

The two had a stupid look on their faces.

"She can't be serious can she?" said the girl.

"No, Calumon doesn't have any attacks."

I laughed with a laugh of victory. "You idiots don't know nothing, huh." I said with a smile then changed my expression to anger "Calumon go!" I shouted

"Calu Blast!" soon Calumons red triangle glowed with a bright red.

"Don't just stand there. Attack!" ordered the Mystery Guy.

Sorcerymon started to fly toward Calumon. "Too, late! Calumon fire!" with that command I gave a red beam of light and pure power came from Calumons red triangle symbol. It headed to Sorcerymon so fast that if you blinked you'll miss him incinerating.

"All right!" I shouted with happiness and success. Calumon was giggling while making loops in the air.

I didn't even notice the two heading to the back of the van. "Get ready, Calumon, here comes another one!" Calumon stopped laughing and landed having a mean look on his face that was adorable! I heard a loud thud hitting the ground and I waited to see the new enemy. When I saw it my head started to ach again. It was a Gabumon, but I didn't understand why though. I fell to my knees with tears coming to my eyes, but It wasn't from the pain it was if I was sad. I saw flashes of a digimon… Renamon…?

I heard the two making an evil laugh. "Attack that digimon!" shouted the Mystery Guy.

With no control I suddenly screamed "NO!" A blue flash of light appeared and in an instant I was in a different place. It had blue tall trees, pink huge flowers, and yellow bushes. I cried for a moment then I shook away the tears when I felt that the ground what now soft grass instead of hard concrete.

_Where am I…?_

**END OF BOOK 1**


End file.
